


Mr and Mrs Crane, at home, at night domestically

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, No Plot, With Fluff, except for them in the future, it started as a no plot then rolled into a plot, just a short sweet story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Old married ichabbie, edited from my personal post on tumblr to accomodate it for AO3. Enjoy.





	

Ichabod is a history professor in the town of Sleepy Hollow and his hair has finally turned gray. Although, Crane keeps the rest of his hair up in a pony tail. Saving the world had come to an end for them as eyewitnesses. The final tribulations were tough but together they cleared a path. Abbie Mills is a consultant for the ‘spooky’ stuff in the police department. She used to be chief in the department until her retirement. As it turned out, Sleepy Hollow was still as strange as it had been during the days she and Crane walked the streets saving the world. Running, however, after a supernatural entity had not changed. Today, she chased after a demon that stole her grocery bags nearly trampling over the poor detectives assigned to deal with it. Abbie looks gorgeous with grayed short hair. When Mills gets home every night, Ichabod has dinner prepared. On some nights, he has a warm bath prepared for her.

“You come first, Leftanet,” Crane said, taking her jacket off.

“Crane, I don’t need a bath.” Mills said.

“The way you acted last night said otherwise.” Crane said.

Mills raised an eyebrow.

“Did you research on the internet again?” Mills asked.

“No, I asked one of my students.” Crane said. “Turns out, some things don’t change over two hundred years.” He stirred his free hand in the bath water stirring the bubbles gently in a circle. “There, it’s warm enough." Crane took his hand out. “By the time you get out, dinner will be ready.”

“Crane, did you buy something off the internet?” Mills asked, not quite convinced.

“No, of course not, I learned my lesson the last time I bought a owl.” Crane said. “I am doing what a husband does best. Pamper.” He pecked a kiss on her cheek. “I left your attire on the counter.” She smiled back at him realizing how lucky she was to have Crane in her life. “I know this will be satisfactory for you.”

“All right, Crane.” Mills said. “Finish what you started.”

Crane bowed his head then left the room.

There was a owl perched on the window with a gentle hoot on the ledge. The small town of Sleepy Hollow felt home to Mills. She had decided against going to Qauntico after seeing  Crane go in and risk his life to save hers rather than lose her. Jenny had been there by her sisters side. It was heroic of Crane, and something, something that convinced Mills that is the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Their grandson was a science officer on the USS Enterprise as a lieutenant and functioned as a artist consultant. The concept art shown by his son was impressive. The owl had been a gift intended for the little ones running about their grandson's partner's house.

Crane didn't understand how threatening owls were. Sometimes Mills wondered what era that Crane really grew up in. The era he had grown up in was not one similar to Tarzan's background. He grew up in a era that lead rise to legendary figures such as Paul Revere, Benjamin Franklin, and George Washington. Two hundred years starting from 2013. It was quite a wild thought. But the owl seemed to prefer Crane more than it preferred herself. It loved to perch on his shoulder but not Mills. Crane openly assumed, out loud, "Perhaps your beautiful shoulders are too gorgeous for it to rest on. For you are a goddess and birds cannot touch goddess." He was still as a old romantic. Mills at first thought he had bought that bird was because of times changing fast around them.

To have some bit of the past.

To comfort.

Or to remind himself that home was still as predictable in the house.

Crane decided to name their resident owl as 'Jenny' in honor of Mill's late sister.

"Hoot." Jenn hooted.

"Go home, Jenny." Mills said, slipping off her pants. The doors were closed. "Shoo!" She picked up a toilet plunger then aimed it in the direction of the owl. "Jenny, don't make me hit you with this."

"Hoot, hoot, hoot." Jenny hooted gently into the room, leaning forward tilting to the side. She shook the plunger at the owl sending the bird away. Don't give her grief, she loved animals like the next person. But not when they were in the bathroom watching Mills enjoying a good, warm bath. She spotted the sight of folded clothes on the counter. The towel attached to the handle. "Hoot!"

Jenny hooted flying off into the night.

"Computer, close windows." Mills said.

The windows slid forward coming to a close with a series of beeps. She felt as though she were in the world of Star Trek, which entirely, was true. Only that it had become real.  A reality for everyone. They had a hover-car parked in the garage. She slipped off the shirt and next her underwear. She dipped her legs into the tub then her entire body. She felt the warm of the water washing over her body. Her joins relaxed under the water. And she briefly closed her eyes. How lucky was she? Twenty times over. She didn't think much about the past where they saved the day. She had enough of that saving the asses of several detectives per day. Crane would do the shopping while she worked with the young bright eyed newbies. The ones who, for some reason, did not dare believe in the supernatural. She enjoyed going to the shooting range and firing off some shots. The newer weapons were being released to NASA's exploration program built specifically to safely take down a opponent. They were still not trusted in the hands of ordinary humans.

Her mind drifted off as she popped a few bubbles on water. The bubbles covered her chest. She raised her hand to see how thin it was. She could see the veins that used to be invincible standing out to her. She had bags under her eyes. Laughter lines alongside her eyes. Wrinkles in the middle of her forehead. Crane had become shorter in the passing few decades. She remained the same height. She smelled dinner being finished. Crane humming to himself. She wasn't much surprised when he took the chores a woman would usually do around the house. He wore the apron and the full nine years not that he went on to wear a dress, Crane didn't need that. He was once a lanky man. And skinny but perfectly healthy enough not to be concerned about. He is still skinny. His humming was what lured her to sleep many times before. She nearly lost him all those decades ago from the tree. All because of Pandora. She couldn't stand to lose him. So she went on the search for Crane. It was a serious straining search.

"Computer," Mills said. "Drain the tub."

"Affirmative,  Mrs Mills." The computer replied, in a equally relaxed female voice.

Mills stood up then got out of the tub. She felt relaxed and warm while her joints were no longer aching. Mills heard the sound of the draining that was light and low. The lighting in the room was partially low but enough for her to see. Not too bright nor too dark, enough for Mills to see her aged face staring back at her. She dried herself off using two towels for both parts of her body. She placed the towels into the pile of dirty clothes. She put on her under garment then her pajamas which consisted of a comfortable yoga pants and a purple sleeveless shirt lacking a shirt collar. She looked over to find the slippers in front of the sink. Mills smiled.

"Crane, you sweetheart." Mills said, slipping her feet into the warm fuzzy slippers.

Mills has not forgot the embrace they shared. Crane's hands around her backside and her hands on his back with her head pressed along his chest as tears streamed down her face. She understood then how the feelings were when someone retrieved their partner from the deepest depths. Crane had saved her time after time, and here, she saved him. She decided to finally put a ring on it. Days later,that was the second time that Crane had been proposed by a woman instead of the other way around. She used an actual ring.  And they went out of their way to retrieve a marriage certificate and followed the process to have a wedding. Crane opted to have a hand drawn picture of Katrina on one of the seats, well, pictures were there for the wedding for so many friends they lost to the tribulations. And the few they did have, managed to attend this momentus event at the front. She could feel like there were more people when dressed up in her best under her option in a dress that was black as night. She thought it would be poetic to choose a dress reflecting what had brought them together. 

A white dress was over used in her book.

And it didn't match their story.

She picked up the pile of clothes then opened the door and made her way out. The delicious smell of dinner made her stomach growl. She dumped the laundry into the laundry basket in the cleaning room. When she arrived to the dinner table, she saw Crane placing the silverware on the table. He had gone used to setting a table for two. It took him awhile to re-adjust after the kids moved out to college one by one. They have been spending the better part of the past few decades together in each others company, relaxed, and lovingly. It was content. She could see the lines on his long, beautiful face. His bangs were off to the side. His cheeks stood out more than they used to. His eyebrows had turned gray. He wasn't slow but only in fact due to age was rather faster. He would be out jogging before going to work. "It is a good way to start a morning," Crane once told her.  Which was true. He loved nature.

Which wasn't a surprise when he got involved protests that were about not destroying mother nature.

 _"This place is a historical one, and it should be respected,not destroyed. I remember when I camped here . . ."_ He would say, or, _"Benjamin and George made me go fish here. They left me there for hours after they had a urgent matter to attend to. They told me to wait, and so, I did. The following four hours were rather peaceful."_

Sometimes his stories made Mills laugh since he did tell the children as bedtime stories.

Including the one time they faced off zombie!George Washington.

Crane was rather fond of telling the children how Benjamin Franklin discovered electricity. Crane talked about work and his students, how they were that day, and the funniest thing that was amusing to him. He had long blended into society after years learning popular culture and the new emotes. And the internet evolving into something else. Something that amazed him that it went into space and connected other beings to other beings. It had connected. There was once a craze where all the phones went sentient and their intelligence went into the cloud leaving behind the dull machines. It was ripped out of a late 2000's film about socially awkward people connecting. Mills told her side of the day.

"You had a exciting day." Crane remarked.

"Crane, the last time we chased demons was when the kids were learning to talk." Mills said.

"Maybe it is a fluke, or, a teenager galavanting around as dead people for giggles." Crane said.

"It is not Halloween." Mills said.

"I know, just a few fays until our favorite holiday." Crane said. "Perhaps it isn't big as in . . ." He paused. "We can't be sure it is happening again so soon."

"We are past fifty."  Mills said.

"We are not in our nineties."  Crane plead.

"The world needs the eyewitnesses to come." Mills said. "We have seen it began. It is happening."

"Why not ignore the impending new era just for a few more days and then we acknowledge it?" Crane plead.

"It might get worse,Crane," Mills said. "My job is to help the police department with the supernatural."

"Like Mulder and Scully, Dean and Sam and Castiel, Shawn and Gus, and Henry  Morgan." Crane said.

"They didn't deal with pure evil." Mills said.

"Good point." Crane said.

"We have to tell them how it all works out." Mills said.

"That we are bound to die in the next year?" Crane said.

"No, maybe,perhaps something has changed." Mills said.

"That we are not needed?" Crane asked.

"Maybe we are still needed." Mills said. "There is new Eyewitnesses in Sleepy Hollow. Maybe we need to help them."

"Dean and Sam never were head of a police department." Crane said.

"They were Hunters." Mills said, she took Crane's hand. "We are the ones who witness and take care of the perp."

"I am not going to lose you, Leftenant." Crane said. "Not again."

"Again?" Mills said, squeezing his hand. "You never lost me."

"I had a dream that I lost you." Crane said. "It was the worst nightmare I had." He briefly closed his eyes then reopened them to see her staring at back him. Her beautiful, aged face. The lines she had accumulated over the passing years. She never lost that beautiful glow in his eyes. "And I never want it to come true." He cleared his throat. "I may have made a 'eyewitness' finder in case I lost you."

"I love you, Crane." Mills said.

"I love you, too." Crane said.

"Let's go to the old office in the morning." Mills said.

Crane smiled.

"Like old times." Crane said.

"Quite like old times." Mills nodded.

They resumed eating their dinner. Crane cleaned his plate and Mills cleaned hers. Crane had his hand wrapped around her side as though the world would snatch her away.  She could feel fear radiating from him. So the dream did bother him that much. A simple nightmare. She understood that feeling he had regarding lose him. She dreamed of the same thing, only that he hadn't come back. And he said some bullshit about "I was just your mentor, goodbye." and that Mills had to continue the mission alone without him. The dream made her blood boil and cry in her sleep. It actually woke her up to the point that Crane had to comfort her. That was over a lifetime ago.

They slipped into bed. Crane's hands wrapped around her waist facing him. She had her chin on his shoulder. They were snuggled together. The windows were open instead of being closed. She didn't care about that. She was enjoying the calm of the storm before going out into it with her partner of one hundred twelve years. They were largely considered to be nearing to be the oldest couple alive with official documentations regarding Mill's age but Crane's age was rather fishy. No one would believe the year he was born in.  Not a single person. Perhaps a person or two would believe them in Sleepy Hollow. Jenny landed on the ledge with massive wings. Jenny tiled her head staring at the two with a single hoot. Crane's hair was down to his shoulders. He was quite attractive to a three hundred thirty something man. Age made him more attractive and handsome in Mill's eyes. She loved because he was the same man she met in that prison cell. The same man who met Crane when she was in the prison cell. Both Crane's trusted her, through time and space, everywhere, anywhere. That wasn't being part of a eyewitness. That was part of being a soulmate. She closed her eyes hearing the gentle hoot of Jenny gaining a pattern. What a time to be alive to see the apocalypse attempting to start itself all over again.

Not on their watch.

She fell to sleep with a smile.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Personally the season without Abbie Mills can burn in hell. 
> 
> IMO that's just my feelings, hope you enjoy season 4, Sleepy Heads!


End file.
